One-dimensional and two-dimensional symbols, such as barcodes, are commonly used to identify articles/items/goods that they are attached to. To decode barcodes, barcode readers are used either by individual operators or autonomously whereby the readers scan, decode, and transmit barcode data to appropriate computer devices. Generally, these barcode readers include components like an image capture component for optically capturing image data, an aiming light component to help aim the reader in a desired direction, and an illumination component to provide sufficient light for proper data capture. Additionally, in applications like hand-held use, the aforementioned components must be tightly packaged in a form factor that is appropriate for the specific use. This creates the need for continued development of barcode reader components in order to enable complementary functionality.